


Dark Angels

by Awenseth



Series: The Unholy Triumvirat [3]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic fight Jack thinks about his loss and makes his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Angels

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got the idea for this fic in our literature class in 2006 when we were learning about the 'Death poems' from my favorite Hungarian poet Endre Ady. You can guess who the three people are and who is telling the firs part. I hope you like it, it was fun to write before history class…

_"You were always here on my side,_  
Even if you threatened me wrong, I staid.   
I took the insults, the pain,   
the cold from your eyes. 

_I didn't care for your betrayals,_  
Your harsh insults   
and saying that I'm useless.   
I still care for you, no mater what. 

_You are my strength, my hope,_  
My Muse.   
Every time you left me   
for someone stronger,   
I forgave you, when you returned   
Defeated. 

_Even if you don't show it,_  
I know that you care.   
When you think that you are old,   
I will tell you   
That you are beautiful. 

_You are perfect_  
A beautiful Dark Angel in my eyes…  
When you leave,   
I miss you.  
You were the only friend   
On my side… 

_We were together from the start…_

_You are my idol, what may come_  
That will never change.   
You are the one,   
I wanted to be with. 

_I forgive you, for the insults,_  
For threatening me like a worm.   
You are the one I wish,   
I could be… 

_But now, my Angels left me,_  
The Darkness consumes me,   
But you are not here.   
I cry alone, in the cold,   
My Dark Angels are gone. 

_I look at the blade,_  
He will bring me to you.   
Without my Angels,   
I'm already dead… 

_The pain rushes through me,_  
Like a cold, icy wave.   
I watch my crimson blood,   
Slowly slide down my pale skin. 

_Then the pain fades,_  
The Darkness comes,   
As I lye on the cold floor.   
I can see you standing there,   
Waiting for me… 

_There is no place for us in Heaven,_  
Only Hell will offer us peace,   
But as long as we are together,   
Heaven will come to Hell. 

_I can feel it, Death is coming._  
He holds his hand out in front of me,   
It's time for 'the last dance'.   
I feel my soul slipping away, 

_But I'm not afraid._

_As long as you are here,  
As long we are together,   
I don't feel fear…"_

As the basement door broke down, the four monks hastily stepped inside. They went down the stairs, wondering why the whole mansion was clad in darkness and silence. They reached the end of the steps, reaching so their destination.

"Spicer, we know that you are here, so come out and give us our Wu back." Said the Brazilian.

No answer.

"Jack, we know that you are scared from the dark so leave the playing and come out." said the Japanese girl.

But still, only the silence answered.

Worry begun to rise in them. Where was the boy? To be honest, they saw him the last time in the fight between Xiaolin and Heylin where two of the overlords died…

After the battle the four saw the sadness and terror in the eyes of the Heylin, but Jack was no where to be found by anyone. They didn't want to admit it to each other, but the real ground for their coming to the mansion was not because of the Wu, but the worry about Jack. Everyone who knew him knew that he cared for the two fallen warriors, even if they pushed him away and never showed as glimpse of caring towards him.

A sudden, terrified gasp from Kimiko caused their throats to tighten as they went over to her, only to have their fear be awoken as they saw Jack Spicer laying on the floor, in his own cold pool of blood. His wrists were cut open with a dragon like blade which lied still in his right hand. The monks didn't have to search for the cause, he chooses death, then the ones who meant his life were gone…

Later that evening they set the bodies of the three fallen to rest. The rest for eternity, together till the end of times…


End file.
